sly cooper the freedom cult
by leonrock84
Summary: a evil religion cult run by neyla's brother atlas and the religion it's all about believing that there should no laws and they takeover paris now sly and carmelita had to survive a city full of evil religion cult who kill everyone that they call the sins for not believing in them
1. Chapter 1

**SLY COOPER**

 **FREEDOM CULT**

 **CHAPTER 1**

it all start in paris sly cooper was on a rooftop in the middle of the night doing his thieving like always he is in face a very good thief so a long time he's been in a family timeline a timeline of the thieves sly has continued the tradition for years then he gets a call from his binocuom

bentley: "sly can you hear me"

sly: "loud and clear my green friend"

bentley: "alright then, that right there is the mansion you'll be going in there's a lot of rich stuff that he can sell them"

sly: "liking the idea"

bentley: "i agreed sly, now get there and shut off the power once you done that then me and murray well meet you there"

sly: "on it"

so sly hang up an went to the mansion before he can go inside he finds the power box and shut off

sly: "booyeah, all clear"

bentley: "get inside we'll be there"

so sly enter the mansion by very slowly open the front door and it's a good thing there is no guard dogs around he leaves the door open so both bentley the murray can go inside and they come inside and bentley close the door quietly

bentley: "alright let's see what we can take"

they look around for some stuff until sly sees dimitri standing there doing nothing sly was confused about it so he asked

sly: "hey, what are you doing?"

dimitri: "got you"

sly: "what?"

all of sudden his mouth was cover by a cloth causing him to knock out dimitri flip a coin and said

dimitri: "night night" ***** chuckle*

it's been 2 minutes and sly wakes up in a middle of a basement at somewhere he looks around and he see a lot of people are on a chair with hands tied up and their mouth is cover in tape

sly: "what the?"

then sly see bentley and murray with their tied up behind then sly look behind and yep his hands as well then he sees a purple cat (or tiger I dunno, and by the way if you want to know the detail of him he has purple ponytail and a suit with the color blue white and red like the french flag and don't ask me why when he's not in the suit he's cover in tattoo and his hair is down)

atlas: "hello sly, I know what you're thinking like "does this guy look familiar?" well you might remember my sister, i'm atlas and nice to see you"

sly: "what's going on?"

atlas: "well as you can see I have a lot of people held hostage, there is good reason for that"

then he reveal a symbol it's like a cross you see from christian but the two half from top and bottom are double sided knives and the side to side one and is a combat knives combine them into a cross

atlas: "we are the freedom cult"

sly: "we?"

then he remove a curtain revealing 4 members of the klaw gang dimitri rajan contessa and jean bison and sly gasp from that

sly: "you gonna be kidding me"

atlas: "what this cult is all about, is a religion about believing there should be no laws, just think about it we leave on a planet that has laws, law this law that like criminals give a fuck about, and when they break them we got send to jail, well guess what, this time i'm doing this cult and we will have our freedom from the laws, and all those people are a sins for believing the laws, and don't allow unless they want to be believers, and these people you see are my believers I tell them about my religion and they believe, and now the freedom cult will rise and let me show you what happen to these sins"

so then two guys bring a woman and managed to tied her on the cross

atlas: "and now, the suffering"

then he place a nail on the woman's right hand and grab a hammer and begin to pound the hammer

woman: *scream*

sly: "oh my god"

then atlas continued to pound the nail until the nail is fully down and the woman still screaming in pain

atlas: "you see that, that's for being the sins who don't believe in the freedom cult, god should tell you about us and you didn't believe us"

then he place a second nail on the left hand and pound that and she screams some more so at this point he's making her like a female jesus christ but painful and he finish the nail

atlas: "and now the finally touch"

he grab a pistol cock it and shoot the woman in the head

sly: "what's wrong with you?"

atlas: "the things is, my family are full time christians so it make sense that I make this religion, and why I am telling this? Well just a fun fact, I will tell you why we got you, I know what did in the past, you fucking thief kill my sister and you will suffer for your sin"

contessa: "lord atlas, it's time for your speech"

atlas: "i'll get to that, as for you sly stay here"

so he atlas and his crew lift up the cross and take it to the top for his speech when they're gone there is no one guarding the place so sly had to find away to escape

sly: "hey, i'm gonna get out of here"

bentley: "how?"

sly: "i'm working on it, when I did i'm gonna leave you guys and get help, don't worry"

bentley: "how are you gonna tell everyone?"

sly: "i already got that"

so sly look around and find a drawer since his on the ground and his hands are tied up he moves his hands to the front of his body gets up and get to the drawer and he found is a pocket knife and he manged to cut the rope and now he's free

sly: "i'm going to the interpol, the good news is I got a phone so I can record a video to prove to them that i'm not crazy "

bentley: "alright hurry sly"

so sly finds a door that leads to the outside when he get out and he's that the place is a church but before he leaves he grab his phone and get to a window so he can record the speech from atlas and no one can see him from the window he slowly rise the window so he can get some sound and finally open the camera app and record the video

atlas: "my believers, I gather you here for my speech, as you all know we suffer in prison all because of the laws well those police might as well be devils to us, but then I came to you and tell you about me and my cult and you all believe me, we will make a better place and we will have the rights to our freedom and we will vanish the sins who don't believe us, we'll show them what the cult is all about and I say fuck them, cause god choose me to create this religion and they choose you to become my believers, I am the lord and I said we will rise!"

and all of the members cheers for atlas while is recording on his phone so he got the footage and ran to the interpol for help he ran and ran and ran until finally he made it

sly: "this may sound crazy for me, but I need help"

so sly open the front and yelled

sly: "hey, I need help please help us"

carmelita: "sly, what are you doing here?"

sly: "carmelita listen, I need you help"

carmelita: "why would I help you? you're just a thief"

sly: "just believe me, me and my friends got capture by a crazy religion call the freedom cult run by neyla's brother atlas"

carmelita: "wait neyla?"

then the chief came in about what sly is talking about

barkley:"neyla you said?"

sly: "yes, just take a look of this i'm telling you the truth"

so sly grab his phone and show the video about atlas's speech and what they see is a woman being crucified and atlas talking about no laws in his religion

barkley: "my god"

sly: "my friends are in there, you got to help me"

barkley: "alright we believe you now, i'll send my best workers to help you and you're coming them"

sly: "sure"

carmelita: "he's really a psycho"

sly: "i know right"

so barkley send four police we got carmelita and rest are named rob willson danny butch and amy roberts so they get in a van and drive to the church carmelita was worried about the religion they drive like ten miles and they get there preparing for atlas and his cult they get outside of the van and enter the church when they open the doors they see atlas now shirtless and over in tattoos everyone look at them including atlas

atlas: "well well well, locus in our garden and we have the man who kill my sister"

rob: "alright, atlas you're under arrest for the killing and create this fucked up cult"

atlas: "i won't do that if I were you, my family are christians and god choose me to make this and I become the lord"

rob: "pretty sure god didn't chose someone to be fucked up and create a evil cult"

atlas: "you fucking people don't understand what we're trying to create"

danny: "we don't care, you're going to jail you nut ball"

atlas: "i don't think so"

so every members grab the police including sly grab every handcuffs and put it on each hands

atlas: "all of you are devils, devils who will suffer for their sins"

rob: "the fuck is wrong with you?!"

atlas: "shut the fuck up"

rob: "fuck you!"

atlas: "and let us show this"

they take them to the roof of the church in the middle of the night

atlas: "and now...it begins"

all of sudden trucks came in and shoot everybody with a machine guns from the back then helicopters flying around and shoots guys with motorcycles start shooting everyone it's now a invasion in paris and everybody is shocked from seeing this

sly: "oh my god"

carmelita: "this can't be happening"

atlas: "it's already is, paris is now our paradise and no sins allowed"

sly: "you maniac"

atlas: "it's already too late sly, you can't take back the city it's ours for now"

carmelita: "i'm gonna get you!"

atlas: "fuck you lady"

all believers *singing* "amaaaaazing graaaace and how sweeeet the sooooound that savvvve aaaa wreeetch liiike meeeeeee"

atlas *singing* "iiii waaaas once loooost but nowwww i'm found"

all together: *singing* "waaaas bliiiind butttt nowwwww I seeeee"

when they done singing atlas came to them and he whispered

atlas: "no one is coming to save you"

then both sly and carmelita's head got cover with a bag

to be continued for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**SLY COOPER**

 **THE FREEDOM CULT**

 **CHAPTER 2**

after sly carmelita and everyone else see that the freedom cult managed to takeover paris because they to make paris their paradise so now both sly and carmelita had bags on their head then someone take it off their head and it was atlas now wearing clothes and tied his hair into a ponytail

atlas: "well, now you see what we did"

sly: "where are we?"

atlas: " the same place that I place you"

sly: "i can't believe you takeover a city"

atlas: "oh we did you little shit"

carmelita: "where's the others?"

atlas: "hang on"

so he brings amy who is tied to a wheel chair and her mouth cover with tape

carmelita: "amy!"

atlas: "now let me see"

then he grab her wallet and read

atlas: "amy roberts, well miss roberts you have a bad day now"

amy: *muffles*

atlas: "what was that?"

then he remove the tape

amy: "you sick fuck get me out of here"

atlas: "no no no, in my city we suffered the sins and let me show you what we did"

so atlas grab a hand drill then he talks some more

atlas: "there's a thing about letting demons out by drilling a hole on your thick fucking skull, now i'll show how miss roberts"

then he place the drill on head

amy: "no no no no, please don't!"

atlas: "stay still you little bitch you don't want me to poke your dumbass brain of yours?"

amy: "NO!"

sly: "wait stop!"

then he turn the handle to her skull and her head begin to leak blood and then atlas he push all the way down and now he killed her

sly: "oh my god"

atlas: "now that's is how you get the demon out"

carmelita: "you psycho we'll get you!"

atlas: "who? You and sly, I do remember you hated him for being a fucking thief"

sly: "i don't hate her atlas"

atlas: "awww you're in love, I bet you have a selfie of you and her kissing, speaking of selfies"

then he grab his phone open the camera app and he take a selfies with sly

atlas: "nice, and you"

then he did the same to carmelita

atlas: "awesome, i'm posting this on facebook, anyway I gotta say it's not easy to try to escape this city because the believers I had all carry guns, and believe me they're gonna" *making gun sound with his mouth* "to you're fucking head"

dimitri: "atlas! Stop playing with the hostages we need you for the job"

atlas: "hold your fucking horses you purple shit, i'll be there"

dimitri: "alright"

then he leaves the basement

atlas: "you know talking to you it's more fun than that, anyway I gotta go bye bye"

then atlas leaves the basement as well with sly and carmelita still tided up

sly: "we need to get out of here"

carmelita: "if we're lucky that is"

then someone came from the basement door (you know that doors you see from outside of the house you may see it) it was rob came to the rescue

carmelita: "rob"

rob: "i'm getting you out"

he grab a knife and the cut the rope from carmelita

rob: "c'mon"

carmelita: "wait, what about sly?"

rob: "are you kidding me he's a thief"

carmelita: "i don't care, ust help him"

rob: "fine"

then he cut the rope from sly

sly: "thanks"

rob: "don't you dare pick pocking me"

sly: "trust me I can help"

rob: "yeah right, anyway I know someone who has a place that we can be safe"

carmelita: "what's that?"

rob: "follow me"

sly carmelita and rob leaves the basement without the believers noticed until a second later

believer: "they escaped!"

rob: "shit, c'mon!"

they ran away to the safe spot while the believers shoots with their m4 assault rifles but miss them

rob: "jesus, keep going"

they keep running the woods until they fine a house

rob: "there"

then they get to a shack rob open a hidden door away to a stares

sly: "what the?"

rob: "just get down there now!"

and they did and the good thing is no one is seeing them going a hidden door way to somewhere so that's a plus

rob: "we're safe for now"

then they good down stares and finds a door rob open the door turns out is a bomb shelter

randy: "rob?"

rob: "yeah I'm here, I have people with me"

randy: "oh good"

sly: "who are you?"

randy: "randy willson his father"

sly: "why do you create a bomb shelter?"

randy: "i use to be in a us army, I fight in iraq and boy I am good"

sly: "wow"

randy: "i know right, I create this in case if there is a war in paris, but now there is a war and it's all because of these fucking manics, he call himself a religious but all I see is a crazy fuck who made a cult, someday long purple hair piece of shit will die"

rob: "i know how you felt dad"

randy: "you goddamn right rob"

sly: "well since you're a solider, can you just call the government to help us?"

randy: "was, but they cut the line to the us government, goddamn cult but the one line they didn't cut and that is the radio line so that meant can only call me with a radio, oh yeah and phone lines are cut as well"

sly: "great, so that meant this is our house now"

randy: "well you can sleep here, there is some favors that means you need to go outside to do it"

sly: "i'll do it"

randy: "great, i'll tell what it is by tomorrow"

sly: "hey carm, would you like to help me?"

carmelita: "sure why not"

meanwhile at the city hall atlas and his goons capture the mayor

atlas: "well mr mayor, glad to see us?"

mayor: "no no I don't"

atlas: "be mad at me all of you want, because of this"

he grab a knife and stab the mayor right at the neck

atlas: "hasta la vista you fuck"

contessa: "atlas, they got away"

atlas: "oh come fucking on!" then he slam his fist to the floor at the same time

contessa: "sorry my lord"

atlas: "alright alright alright, one mission kill sly and carmelita or capture them alive I don't give a shit right now"

contessa: "right away atlas"

then she leaves atlas alone

atlas: "soon sly, I will get you for neyla"

to be continued for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**SLY COOPER**

 **FREEDOM CULT**

 **CHAPTER 3**

(before we start I decided to change up the story instead of having a single narrator let's have a narrator being from sly's pov and carmelita as well so enjoy this chapter)

(sly's pov)

it's been one day after atlas and his freedom cult takeover paris I was shocked from seeing that I couldn't believe how a villain can takeover a city it's the first time I see that so anyway I was in a bomb shelter made by randy willson who is rob's father I was sleeping in a sleeping bag when a alarm clock ring so I woke up

randy: "good morning everyone"

rob: "morning dad"

sly: "morning"

but then I heard a radio sound from the inside of the shelter then randy pick up the radio

randy: "hello? Is anyone calling?"

dutch: "randy, it's me dutch"

randy: "what's wrong?"

dutch: "i'm in the prison those fucking cult are trying to takeover, I need help right now"

randy: "hang in there dutch, i'll send help"

dutch: "please for the love of god hurry"

*radio noise*

sly: "who was that?"

randy: "my friend dutch, he said the prison from downtown is about to be takeover by the cult, I'm send you to help him"

rob: "why him?"

randy: "i know he's thief, but I trust this guy to help"

rob: "you gotta be kidding me"

randy: "don't be a asshole rob, sly you think you can handle those cult?"

sly: "sure i'll do it"

randy: "good, here take this pistol you need it"

sly: "thanks, carmelita you're coming with me"

carmelita: "alright, I need one as well"

randy: "oh yeah here you go"

carmelita: "thanks"

so now me and carmelita are ready to fight it's the first time I ever use a gun I never use one from my entire life but now I had to because these guys have guns so we take our radios and headed to outside so I open the door and when we came outside it was sunny and looks nice in the woods but the other side is different when we came out from the woods it was horrifying we see piles of dead bodies there's bodies that is been hanged from buildings on a ground and even on a cross boy and I thought religion was a good thing like christian in fact my father was a christian at least he didn't create a evil cult like purple hair atlas so then we see a truck that have a machine gun on the back so I come up with a idea

sly: "carm, let's take that truck"

carmelita: "sure"

so I ran and I stand in the middle of the road and the truck just stop when that happen carmelita shoot one guy from the back of the truck who is using the machine gun and I shot the driver

sly: "whoa, I really that for the first time"

carmelita: "you sure did sly"

sly: "alright you drive and i'll shoot"

so she gets in the truck and I got on the back and i'm ready to shoot

*radio noise*

randy: "sly carmelita, keep in mind those guys may carry guns but they also have planes they're like a religion marines, just remember that"

*radio noise*

sly: "well that's not good"

and indeed it is I see a plane flying over us and turn around so that means it can kill us but me cock the machine gun and start shooting

carmelita: "are you gonna be okay sly?"

sly: "i'll be fine when I take down this guy"

so I keep shooting and shooting until the plane finally go down and explode

sly: "in your face atlas"

so we drive like 20 miles to downtown prison and we made it and what we see is the cult shooting not on my watch so I shoot them with the machine gun I kill like 10 of them

*radio noise*

dutch: "hey there, there's more from the inside I need you to go there"

*radio noise*

sly: "c'mon let's get off and go"

so we leave the truck and go inside I managed to grab m4 rifles for the both of us when we get inside we shoot the crap out of them head shot knee shot arm shot you name it so after that the prison is clear

dutch: "oh thank god you save us"

sly: "us? Like there's more people?"

dutch: "yeah, when they takeover paris I have people inside so they can be safe from those fuckers, and now those guys are to takeover to kill the survivors but thank to you they're safe now"

sly: "glad to help"

dutch: "you know my friend randy?"

sly: "of course he send us"

dutch: "that's good, thanks again"

carmelita: "you're welcome"

so yeah we did our job very well but then this happens

*radio noise*

atlas: "well well well, you did your mission very well"

sly: "atlas? how are you doing this?"

atlas: "i know you have a friend name randy and I heard he has the line that you can only talk to him, and you thought we didn't know like we're fucking idiots"

sly: "alright, where do you put my friends"

atlas: "you mean pink fuck and green dipshit? yeah we have them but we're not gonna tell you"

sly: "i'll get you atlas"

atlas: "good luck, i'll be waiting"

*radio noise*

randy: "shit, that meant every time we did a mission he's listen on us, aka we're fucked"

sly: "we're gonna give up, we'll try our best to stop the cult"

randy: "better be because that long hair dipshit will die for sure"

*radio noise*

so I have a mission on my own and that is saving my friends from atlas carmelita place her hand on my shoulder

carmelita: "now what?"

sly: "we'll just walk around for food and water"

carmelita: "good point"

dutch: "don't worry, if there's a mission I'll send the both of you"

sly: "thanks"

so we leave the prison and start searching for food and water but them all of sudden my neck got hit with something them I pull it what it is and it's a dart carmelita got hit with the same thing

sly: "oh crap"

then the both of us pass out

to be continued for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**SLY COOPER**

 **FREEDOM CULT**

 **CHAPTER 4**

(here's a chapter and you better review this story *gun cocking* or else

(sly's pov)

I open my eyes I see carmelita next to me and then I look up and see a believer

believer: "this one?"

dimitri: "yes but not just him but carmelita as well, bring them to the water we got work to do"

then the believer take me and carmelita to a lake in what I guess in a park then dimitri read a book

dimitri: "we are here to make these people, from being sins to believer by letting god make them reborn into a clean people and the only way to do it is by the baptism, believers dunk them"

then every believers push everyone in the water including me and carmelita and I thought we're gonna drown

dimitri: "our fathers from the sky, make these people into a believers of the freedom cult!"

then he pull us out of the water

dimitri: "but only then, may we stand, in the light of god and walk the path until they get our new eden, not these two"

sly: "what?"

dimitri: "these two aren't clean"

then dimitri he push us in the water almost drowning us then pull us out and we both were breathing heavily

dimitri: "still not clean I see, shall we try again?"

he almost push us again but then

atlas: "do you mock the cleansing dimitri?"

he turn around and of course it's atlas now shirtless and his hair down (as a reminder when he wear his suit he tied his hair into a ponytail)

dimitri: "no atlas"

atlas: "shhhhh, you had to love them dimitri, do not let your sin get in the away and I said this before, if you let the sin get in your way you become the sin"

dimitri: "you're right, i'm sorry"

atlas: "bring them to me"

we walk to atlas when he hold his arms forward and talk to us

atlas: "god tell you to leave us alone and build what we're having, our freedom...but you didn't listen to him and that makes you more of a sins you are, I say go fuck yourselves"

sly: "screw you"

atlas: "i thought so, dimitri take to the bunker of yours"

dimitri: "yes my lord"

he grab a cloth and place it on our mouths and it's chloroform

sly: 'oh come on' I said it in my mind then the both of pass out from the chloroform about 3 minutes later I starting to wake up and carmelita does as well and now we're a bunker like atlas said and now tied up in chairs then we look at dimitri standing and he talk to us

dimitri: "i know this shocked you, your member of your gang is now the freedom cult believer, well let you tell you why, you see when atlas came to me he ask me if I can join his cult at first i'm not sure but he tell about my true self, and he meant is that back then I use to be a bad guy you know as in the same bad guy that trying to kill you, he tells me about my past and if I join his cult I can became the dimitri from the past, and I did"

sly: "why?"

dimitri: "i remember my past self I remember everything, and he's right I spent years joining your gang and I did it for whole fucking years! And now thanks to him, this is my new self, dimitri the believer"

sly: "look, atlas is psychotic why would you want to join this guy?!"

dimitri: "oh I know, but I don't care you little fuck, that reminds me"

then he leaves and brings bentley all tied up in his wheel chair

sly: "no! Let him go!"

dimitri: *chuckle* "i don't think so"

bentley: "please sly, help"

sly: "i'll get you, don't worry"

dimitri: "no no no"

then a knife and he touch the tip with his finger

dimitri: "we suffered the sins"

bentley: "NO! DIMITRI NO!"

and he start slicing his fingers

bentley: *scream in pain*

sly: "NO!"

dimitri: "and one more"

and he slice the fingers from his other hand

bentley: *scream in pain*

carmelita: "what's wrong with you!"

dimitri: "and now"

and he stab bentley in the throat killing in seconds

dimitri: *chuckle* "thank you atlas"

sly: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

dimitri: "you will choose, sin or believer"

sly: "no, I will not"

dimitri: "alright you little shit, i'll leave you alone for a moment until you choose, i'll give you 5 minutes for it, bye"

then he leaves the room leaving us alone for a moment and that got me to think about how am I gonna get out

carmelita: "i can't believer these cult are more psychotic than I thought"

sly: "i'm gonna found out how are we getting out of here"

but then I heard something that sound like a door has been opened and it's rob

sly: "rob"

rob: "shhhh, those fuckers will hear you"

sly: "how did you found us?"

rob: "the radios has tracking device inside, stay still"

he grab a knife and cut the rope from me and now i'm free

sly: "thanks"

as he turn he look at bentley

rob: "jesus, what the fuck happens"

sly: "that's my friend, dimitri kill him"

rob: "who?"

sly: "that purple lizard"

rob: "oh yeah, now come on before they see us"

so he cut the cut the rope from carmelita and now we're getting out of here

rob: "here"

he give us two pistol so we can fight them so we step very quiet so the cult don't hear as we sneak around we see two believers standing right in front of the door

rob: "shit, now what?"

sly: "here"

I pull out the clip from my pistol and grab one bullet

rob: "what the hell are you doing?"

sly: "trust me"

and so I throw the bullet and that hit the inside of a air vent which make the guards walk to the noise then I sneak up behind them and slam both of their head at each other causing them to knock out

sly: "hell yeah"

rob: "wow, cool"

we leave the room and as we sneak around some more we hear the alarm set off

rob: "shit they find out!"

sly: "oh crap"

so we bring out our guns and prepare to fight and indeed five believers came and start shooting

sly: "whoa!"

rob: "i'll show you who is god you fuckers!"

and he shoot them with a m4 and me and carmelita shoot as well so we kill five of them and leave to the next room

sly: "do you know what we're going?"

rob: "keep following me"

so we run and run then shoot and shoot there's like so many of them but then one bullet hit carmelita In her right arm

sly: "carmelita!"

carmelita: "just go!"

so we continued to run while carmelita grab hold of her arm we see the exit finally after all the run we're finally gotta get out of here

rob: "come on cover me"

so we shoot for rob as he trying to open the door and he did

rob: "let's go"

and he leave the bunker I hope we're never coming back to that place like ever again and what we see instead of metal walls and light bulbs a bright sun light

rob: "wow, and that Is some risky shit"

sly: "i know right"

rob: "but it's still not over, we still more of them and that asshole atlas"

sly: "of course"

*radio noise*

randy: "rob, did you get them?"

rob: "yeah dad, they're safe"

randy: "good, sly carmelita, we still need you for the job"

sly: "sure"

randy: "alright, randy out"

*radio noise*

sly: "alright, let's good back to the prison"

rob: "to be arrested?"

sly: "no, dutch said that place it's like the only safety from the freedom cult"

rob: "oh, alright"

*radio noise*

dimitri: "well sly, I hope you're happy that you escaped, but it's not over for the both of us"

sly: "why are you doing this?"

dimitri: "you already knew the reason sly, and you and carmelita are safe from us, well there is no safe from the freedom cult cause god made us"

*radio noise*

atlas: "i agreed with dimitri here, you guys are really fucked"

rob: "fuck you atlas"

carmelita: "you really think god make you create a evil cult?"

atlas: "well yeah, so fuck you lady and atlas out"

*radio noise*

to be continued for chapter 5 (I can't shoot you through the screen then again I'm just typing a word but I do mean it review it please)


End file.
